The purpose of the project is to understand the mechanism of in vitro transformation and in vivo tumorigenesis by tumor viruses. A. We have succeeded in isolating the transformed and tumorigenic Indian muntjac cells infected by a tumor virus with stable diploidy (2n equals 6 in the female and 7 in the male). B. A muntjac gene segment was inserted into hamster chromosomes by cell fusion.